


favorite drink

by lucyshiki



Series: 31 Days of Fluff [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyshiki/pseuds/lucyshiki
Summary: a story about wooseok and his favorite drink, along with his favorite person
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: 31 Days of Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	favorite drink

Wooseok smiles as he plunges his head further into the soft blanket which engulfs a whole his tiny body. He appreciates being surrounded by warm and big fabric, makes him feel content and safe.

Therefore when he enters his apartment after coming from the campus, he quickly takes his biggest, softest and warmest comforter he has and throws it into the couch in his living room.

Winter is nearing, it means it will bring along its frosty weather that makes himself need to stay indoors for a longer time. He enjoys winter, of course. But warmth is the best thing he can relate to another level.

As soon as he tears off his padding jacket and sets it to the rack, he runs into the couch and drowns himself in his blanket. Propping his head onto the head coach, he tries to induce some nice sleep since yesterday he pulled an all-nighter for completing his paper. The deafening silence doesn’t feel uncomfortable, instead, it lullabies himself more and allows him to catch up to his dreamy world.

—

Hours later, he wakes up with a very familiar scent that hits his nostrils. Stirring up, he turns his head around and finds the sky outside the windows already turns to be into some dusky color. Triggered by the aromas that arouse his sense, he slowly gets up from his sleeping and arguably not a too comfortable position, walks toward the origin of the smells

Later he discovers out that the origin is from his small kitchen. With still holding the blanket around him, he walks toward the direction and finds his boyfriend is already coming home, in his usual home garments, heating something in a kettle.

Gradually Wooseok approaches the other and snakes his arms around his hips from behind, makes the latter gasps in surprise. As the other registers his presence, he puts his hand above Wooseok’s hands, strokes it softly. Wooseok inclines and caresses his head onto the broad shoulder in front of him. “What are you doing, Younie?” He asks, sounds sleepy.

Seungyoun smiles sheepishly, his hands still preoccupy with stirring some liquid inside the kettle on the stove. “I’m making your favorite drink.”

Tiptoeing—thanks to his tall boyfriend body— he places his head on Seungyoun’s shoulder and takes a peek. A soft ‘ _oh_ ’  escapes from his tiny mouth make his boyfriend chuckle, bestows him a gentle kiss into his cheek.

“It will take time, better you wait on the couch, though,” Seungyoun prompts him, tousling his hair softly.

Wooseok obediently follows what Seungyoun says, nods slightly and walks retreating from the kitchen to their living room. Crossing his legs altogether, he tightens his blanket around himself. 

Bored already, he takes the TV remote in the coffee table and pushes some buttons, switching the channels on until he finds his desire program. In fact, he doesn't pay much attention to the program that displays on the TV, he just dislikes how quiet his surrounding. He needs some sounding to distract himself or else he will be asleep again and misses his favorite drink.

A few minutes later, Seungyoun approaches him with two steaming mugs in his hands. The aroma already expands his senses as Wooseok stretches his hand up, ready for receiving the mug to his own hand. Looking at that scene, Seungyoun chuckles as he hands over the mug to him. A slight smile appears on his good-looking face when he sees how excited his small boyfriend observing the hot chocolate in his hand.

"Thank you," Wooseok says as he opens his blanket, showing his tiny self inside it, invites his boyfriend to join with him.

Without any question, Seungyoun gladly accepts the offer, scoots himself closer to his tiny boyfriend and sneaks his left arm around Wooseok's waist. "You're very welcome."

Hot chocolate is one of Wooseok’s favorite drinks. Moreover, in this kind of season, the desire to drinking it is inevitable. The richness of the chocolate smells already haunts him. Slowly he blows into the mugs and takes a sip. He jerks his head toward Seungyoun and beams his smile to him. Grateful.

"I don't know we still have some marshmallow left. I think we already run out of it." He states, takes another sip and throws a glance to the taller.

Seungyoun hums a bit. "Hmm-mm."

"And then how?" 

"I bought it in the middle of my way back from the campus just now."

"Oh."

They keep silent for a moment, too comfortable with each other presence. Wooseok still slowly sips the liquid, let the warmness spreads into his body.

"I know you're tired with your paper at the end of this semester," Seungyoun suddenly says, his hand rubs his waist, makes a circle with his thumb, reassuring. "So  I decided to make some drinks that will make your mood better."

Wooseok gently nods. His heart swells a lot, regarding Seungyoun’s words just now. It’s been 2 years since their relationship started, yet he nevertheless can’t admit how kind his boyfriend is to him. 

Snuggling closer, he props his head onto the latter’s shoulder and hums. “Thank you. Again.” He clasps the other’s hand and gives some small kisses, shows his gratitude and thankfulness.

Seungyoun replies with a smile plastered on his face and showering Wooseok with another small kiss onto his hair which causes them giggling happily. 

“I love you.” Wooseok says as he captures the other face into his hand and leans closer, place a peck onto the other’s lips.

“As much as I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft for seungseok and domestic relationship is one of the best things i can think of over them actually.  
> thank you if you make it until the last word, i know the ending is quite weird, but hehe i'll appreciate any constructive comment uwu
> 
> any grammatical errors or typos all are mine.


End file.
